


i dreamt you

by writerlily



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: When things begin to finally settle down-- when he and Richard get their business back on track, and Scott begins working with them, and Kate's slashes on her wrists begin to scab-- he often wakes up in the middle of the night to her entering his room. ***After the events of 3x10





	

She has trouble sleeping.

Seth isn't surprised by this fact; he expected it, even, after everything she went through. In the weeks following the aftermath of Amaru, the dark circles underneath Kate's eyes deepen. She looks weaker-- moves slower-- and rarely has the energy to keep up with him and Richard. And that's when it starts.

It happens more than once. 

When things begin to finally settle down-- when he and Richard get their business back on track, and Scott begins working with them, and Kate's slashes on her wrists begin to scab-- he often wakes up in the middle of the night to her entering his room. 

It had scared the shit out of him the first time it happened. 

He thought she was a ghost-- even worse, he thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. She said nothing, not even when he said her name with a voice thick with sleep, and laid herself right next to him under his blanket. 

It happened more times afterwards-- practically every night following, and Seth says nothing of it. He doesn't mention it to Richard (who Seth suspects probably already knows of his nights with Kate) and he definitely doesn't say anything to Scott. 

Sleeping with her is different from what he imagined. 

Then again, his imagination of a night with Kate included less clothes and not actually sleeping, _but anyway..._

He likes it. 

He likes the feeling of her curled against him, likes falling asleep to her heartbeat and the sound of her breathing. He likes that she lets him hold her, and likes even more when she holds onto him. They are anchors for each other, he begins to realize. 

Sometimes her nightmares will push her too hard-- will have her wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying, but he's there, unbothered by her awaking him. He's there to wrap her in his arms, to kiss the crown of her head, to let her listen to his heartbeat as her tears slowly stop falling and her breathing evens out. 

Her things begin to trickle into his room; a dress of hers hangs on the back of his desk chair. Kate's brush is on top of his dresser, a book of hers and about a hundred other things of hers work their way between his things, until it becomes hard to ignore that they're sharing a room together now.

Seth isn't surprised by how easy it is for them to share such an intimate space together; they lived in rooms together while they were on the road all that time ago. But things were under other circumstances before and things are different now because now-- 

Now he isn't hurting over the loss of a brother. 

Now he's not shooting himself up with heroin.

Now he knows she loves him. 

And he loves her too. 

They're laying in bed together one night, facing each other. He holds her small hand in his and brings her wrist up to his face. He places a soft kiss against the cuts that Kate hides with long sleeves and gloves. Her eyes are half lidded and her lips are slightly parted open. The only light in the room comes from the moon shining outside their window. It casts pale light over her face and he shuffles closer to her. 

When he inhales, he smells her. A mix of something floral and clean and he kisses the tips of her fingers one by one. All his life, Seth has been told that he's a bad man-- selfish, uncaring, ruthless. But Kate brings out a softness in him that he didn't know he was capable of. 

Her fingers curl around his and she pulls their clasped hand together to rest by her face, where he can feel her breath blow out on the back of his hand. She gives him a soft smile and it's a very sweet look on her that has Seth's stomach do a small turn. 

God, he has it so _bad._

Kate yawns and Seth tries hard not to stare at the perfect 'O' of her lips. "I'm sleepy," she moves closer to him, closing the small gap between them. He feels her feet work their way between his and she laughs at how he flinches. "Sorry," she says, not sounding sorry at all.

"I don't understand why your feet are always cold," he rubs his legs against hers (just to warm her, he tells himself). She's giving him an amused smile and he narrows his eyes. "Start wearing socks."

"Why would I wear socks when I have you to keep my feet warm?" She's teasing him and it makes him happy to see that she's doing better. The bags and dark rings under her eyes are almost gone and there's color to her face again. 

Seth raises a brow and retracts himself from her. "So this was your game all along," he squints. "To use me as your personal heater."

Kate snorts and pulls him to her again. "Come back," she says and it's not as if it takes her much effort to get him to shift closer to her again. He goes willingly, his body complying before he can even think of moving. Always being drawn to her, closer and closer. 

"No more nightmares?" He asks quietly. She looks down at their hands and he sees her throat bob as she swallows. 

"I always have nightmares," she says sadly, and Seth squeezes her hand in his tighter. She squeezes back and sighs. "But I'm dealing with them better."

Seth nods, because he know that much is true. She hasn't woken them up screaming and crying in three days now. She scoots closer to him and his breath hitches when her face comes dangerously close to his. She runs the tip of her nose along his jaw and he tries not to squirm. 

"Kate," he says, although he doesn't know why, and when she pulls back she looks at him searchingly, questioningly. Everything feels warm and fuzzy with their bodies close together and the lights off in the room. 

"I just like being close to you," she says, all innocent looking and doe eyed. He swallows and shifts closer to her. 

"I like being close to you too," he admits in a hushed tone, as if they were lovers exchanging secrets (and he supposes that that's what they are, much to his happiness).

Seth's eyes feel heavier and there's a warm feeling spreading through his body. Her leg rests between both of his as they lay curled together and he uses his free hand to pull the blanket over her bare shoulder. 

"Go to sleep now," he says quietly, moving forward just enough so that he can press his lips against her forehead. She nods and lets out another small yawn before her eyes flutter close. 

She's the last thing he sees before he closes his eyes.

In the cave, he had told Kate that she should be off at prom or something, with some Jesus freak. Seth is thankful that it never turned out that way; thankful that all the wrong turns they made led to this one right thing that has him sleeping next to a girl who loves him just as much as he loves her. 

In the morning, he'll wake up in the arms of a beautiful woman. He'll open his eyes to her chest rising and falling-- to the sound of her breathing softly (or snoring) and Seth knows he wouldn't want to wake up any other way.


End file.
